La despedida
by drag0nball
Summary: One-shot de cuando Sasuke se marcha de Konoha.


**DISCLAIMER:** _Obviamente, Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

**_La despedida:_**

_-¡Oye Sakura! Te acompaño a tu casa- _dijo Naruto mientras volteaba para verle.

-_Eh no, gracias estoy bien_- respondí mientras le sonreía.

_-¿Qué quieres decir? A esta hora las calles son peligrosas_- sermoneo Naruto, fije mi mirada en el cielo. –_No, todo está bien, tranquilo_- susurre aun mirando al cielo, en especial a la luna que posaba en ella.

-_Sakura…_- me llamo una vez más y lo miré.-_Gracias Naruto, en serio, pero quiero estar sola esta noche_-

-_Sí entiendo_- me observaba con cierta tristeza. –_Estaré bien, de veras_- le sonreí, el igualmente sonrió y asintió.

-_Adiós Sakura_- movía su mano diciéndome adiós, yo sólo di la vuelta y comencé a caminar, sintiendo aquel mal presentimiento…

Estaba caminando hacía me casa, las calles estaban bastante solas y lo único que pensaba era en Sasuke. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… ¿Qué haría ahora?

Sentí algunos pasos aproximándose, un vacio y dolor apareció en mi pecho, el se marcharía…

Salí detrás de los árboles y lo vi, mi mirada se fijo de inmediato en la mochila que llevaba en su espalda.

Se detuvo y hablo. –_Es más de media noche ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?-_

_-Este es el único camino para salir de la aldea-_ susurre. –_Debería irte a la cama_- dijo y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, se estaba marchando ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

_-¿Por qué Sasuke?-_ hice una pausa y voltee a verle, pero él estaba de espaldas_.-¿Por qué nunca me dices nada? ¿Por qué siempre este silencio? Tú jamás compartes nada conmigo…_

_-¡¿Por qué tendría que decirte algo?!-_ me interrumpió_.-No te metas en mis asuntos, no son de tu incumbencia- _me dijo fríamente, como de costumbre.

Baje un poco la mirada mientras las lágrimas seguían derramándose.

_-Sé que me odias, desde el principio nunca me has soportado-_ susurre tristemente. _-¿Te acuerdas? Cuando nos hicimos genin y nos asignaron nuestro equipo de tres, una vez nos quedamos juntos, la primera vez, justo en este lugar. Fuiste muy grosero conmigo ese día- _comencé a recordar aquel momento.

_-No me acuerdo_- respondió_.-Sí claro, es que fue hace mucho ¿no?- _dije.

_-Pero aun así ese día empezó todo… La historia tuya mía, y de Naruto y de Kakashi-Sensei_- sonreí un poco mientras los bonitos recuerdos pasaban por mi mente.

_-Los cuatro comenzamos con nuestras misiones, fue algo muy duro entonces. Cada día era un gran reto, pero más que nada había mucha diversión_- me acerque un poco._- Sé todo lo de tu clan Sasuke, en serio, pero buscando venganza no encontraras la felicidad_- Unas cuentas nubes escondieron la hermosa luna brillan. -_Compréndelo, ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie_- finalice.

-_Lo sabía_- comenzó a hablar Sasuke y lo mire con atención.-_Yo no soy igual a ti, ya estoy en un sendero en el cual nadie puede seguirme. Sé que los cuatro trabajamos juntos, y por un tiempo pensé que ese camino podía sustituir el otro, pero al final me he decido por la venganza- hizo una pausa y continuo.-Esa siempre ha sido la razón de mi vida, yo jamás he sido como tú y como Naruto._

No quería seguir escuchando eso así que lo interrumpí._-¡No hagas eso Sasuke! Tú no tienes porque estar sólo_- grité y lloraba con intensidad.-_Ese día me dijiste lo dolorosa que puede ser la soledad, ahora yo entiendo ese dolor. Tengo una familia y amigos, pero si tú te fueras Sasuke_- cerré los ojos y me lleve los puños al pecho intentando parar el dolor_.-¡Sería lo mismo para mí! Me quedaría tan sola._

Aun dándome la espalda y con las manos en los bolsillos, hablo_.-Este es un nuevo camino, cada uno de nosotros tiene un camino en frente- _

_-Sasuke… ¡Te amo tanto que ya no puedo soportarlo!_- grité dolida pero continúe hablando.-_Sí tú te quedas conmigo te prometo que no te arrepentirás, cada día será de alegría, yo puedo darte felicidad, haré todo por ti Sasuke…_- los sollozos me cortaban la voz pero seguí hablando, tenía que insistirle para que se quedara_.-Así que por favor, te lo imploro, no te vayas. Hasta te ayudaría con tu venganza, daría lo que fuera por darte felicidad, lo juro. Por favor quédate conmigo, y si no puedes, llévame contigo entonces-_ las nubes dejaron la luna resplandecer de nuevo, abrí los ojos y miré a Sasuke.

Volteo y me miro con sus profundos ojos negros.-_No has cambiado, sigues siendo fastidiosa_- sentí cómo el corazón se me rompía en mil pedazos, y una vez más el comenzó a caminar.

_-¡No me dejes! ¡Sí te vas voy a gritar y…-_ no termine, despareció frente a mis ojos y de repente estaba a mis espaldas.

-_Sakura…_- susurro y de inmediato la piel se me erizo y un vacio removió mi estomago_.-Gracias por todo_- me sorprendí por sus palabras, luego sentí un golpe en el cuello.

_-Sasuke-_ dije y todo se volvió negro…

Escuche algunos ruidos, eran voces…

_-No… No te vayas-_ dije, abrí los ojos lentamente, al recordar todo me levante de golpe.

_-¡Sasuke no!-_ grité, pero ya era de día, era demasiado tarde, ya se había marchado. No pude hacer nada para detenerlo… Comencé a llorar con intensidad.

**_FIN._**

**Nota:** Es mi segundo fic, gracias a los que comentaron en el primero que hice, saludos J.

Intente basarme mucho en los capítulos, por las dudas, es el capitulo 109 y el inicio del 110, audio latino.


End file.
